


Shadows

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Depressed Mike, Healing, M/M, caring Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike could pretend again that he didn’t had to get up, to do things that left him hating everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> it helps me to heal when someone is there, i don't know about other people but it helps me.

 

“Good morning.” Mike whispered to himself in the dark, looking at the shadows thrown by the light of his phone, smiling sadly at them. They had to vanish soon. As soon as the caller stopped calling. Seconds later, the phone stopped vibrating and the light vanished. Darkness swallowed once again the room.

Mike could pretend again that he didn’t had to get up, to do things that left him hating everything. Like getting up.

But not moments later, the room was back in light, streaming from the tiny display of his phone while it vibrated against the wooden table.

Annoyed, Mike reached out and snatched the phone, blinking at the display.

‘Ben’ was written in bold letters over the incoming call and with a sigh he pressed accept.

“Yeah?” he croaked out, his voice harsh from the not speaking in the last few days.

“Hey Mike.” And it felt like balm over his open nerve endings, soothing the pain there and everywhere.

“Ben.” He murmured and curled back into his pillows, holding the phone close to his ear.

“You alright?” Mike shook his head, ducking it into the soft feathers.

“I can’t see you, love.”

“I’m alright.” Mike lied, badly.

“I’m coming over.” Ben told him and in the background, Mike could hear the rustle of clothes rubbing against each other, of soft rain.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Mike smiled a painful smile, croaking out a “Thank you.” Before ending the call and throwing the phone far away, hiding back between sheets and pillows until nothing other touched him.

He didn’t know how long it was until the front door was opened and his bedroom door soon after, but it felt like centuries. But soon there were other noises, like shoes dropping on the floor and jackets being hung and a kettle being turned on.

But he could ignore it, alone with his thoughts.

“Mike?” it was gentle, soft. Calming his storm of a mind. He wanted to look, to see Ben. But his limbs didn’t want to move, his muscles not cooperating with his mind. The bed dipped, the blanket drawn from his face, exposing it back to the coldness of the room.

“Can I open a window?” Ben asked, eyes searching for Mike whose eyes were unfocused, not able to concentrate. Mike nodded shortly, just a barely there movement and Ben was gone. Seconds later, light streamed into the room, fresh air instead of heavy dirty air came through the window.

Coming back to sit on the bed again, Ben reached out to touch Mike's face, but let his hand stay centimeters away from his face, waiting for Mike's consent.

Again a short nod, that was all Mike seemed to be able to do and Ben's hand curled carefully around his cheeks, holding him. Soon not only a hand on his cheek but an arm around his body and another body curled around him touched him.

“What can I do?” Ben asked, his nose brushing against Mike's cheek, holding him so tight that Mike didn’t run the risk of scattering everywhere.

‘Stay. Hold me.’ Was the answer that was never spoken, but Ben got it when Mike cuddled closer, hiding in Ben's warmth.

And maybe it was the light, the warmth, the presence right next to him, the tea that joined later or the arms around him that held him together through the day, healing him until he was able to smile a tiny smile at soft spoken words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
